Es por la fiebre
by MaestroJGC
Summary: (BridgettexFelix) Lo que la fiebre puede ocacionar en Felix al tener a su bella enfermera a su lado.


Es por la fiebre.

Las vacaciones de verano era el momento más bello para todo estudiante normal, por que podían ir a la playa, a una piscina, de vacaciones a cualquier lado si se lo permiten o incluso pasar tiempo con la familia. Eso eran los planes de Félix Agreste ya que su padre tenía acumulado mucho estrés y se tomó unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero...

Plagg miró a su portador, le acercó el queso a su nariz y el chico se puso a estornudar como nunca antes mientras miraba al kwami con enojó que le señaló el celular.

-Hace unos 30 minutos te llegó una foto.

Félix agarró el dispositivo con mala gana y vio que la foto era de su padre surfeando como todo un profesional.

Apretó sus dientes con enojó y mandó a volar su celular.

El chico se volvió a acostar dispuesto a dormir pero el timbre de su casa comenzó a sonar una y otra vez como si un niño pequeño estuviese jugando con este.

Se levantó con toda la intención de echar a ese niño molesto a patadas.

Se acercó a las grandes puertas de la mansión y ese timbre parecía retumbar en su dolorida cabeza.

Sonrió con malicia y abrió las puertas para golpear con las pocas fuerzas que tenia a su víctima pero su ira cambió a fastidió al ver que era Bridgette que seguía tocando el timbre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ya deja éso!

Empujó su mano y la chica lo miró con asombro.

-Es la primera vez que me tocas, ¡Soy tan feliz!

Saltó sobre el débil chico para abrazarlo y lo tumbó al suelo.

-Que débil que te haz puesto, necesitas hacer más ejercicios.

El chico se levantó con dificultad mientras intentaba recordar que le prometió a su madre jamás lastimar a una chica físicamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

La miró con enojó y la chica volvió a tocar el timbre mientras le sonreía.

-Vine personalmente a darte lo que hicimos en la escuela hoy.

Al chico le agarro un tic en el ojo y tomó la mano de la chica para que deje de molestar con ese timbre.

-Estamos en vacaciones, no tenemos clases, yo estoy con fiebre y tú molestando con tú presencia y ese maldito timbre así que hazme el favor y ¡Lárgate de aqui!

La chica lo miró con asombro y puso una mano en su pecho.

-¿Estas enfermo, solo en esta casa y sin nadie que te cuide? No señor, yo sere tu enfermera por hoy y te demostrare que puedo ser una buena esposa.

La chica lo empujó y pasó a la casa con alegría mientras Félix miraba como Plagg le sonreía de su escondite mientras le mostraba el celular.

-Nota mental, suspender el queso por un mes.

Y se fue a su habitación para que la chica no cause ningún desastre.  
.

.  
Félix estaba de brazos cruzados y muy enojado mirando como los sensuales labios de Bridgette soplaban la caliente sopa que ella preparó.

"¿Dije sensuales labios? "

Sacudió su cabeza y dio un suspiro.

"De seguro debe ser por la fiebre"

Miró una vez más a la chica y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Ya esta, aquí viene el avionsito, abre la boca.

Movió la cuchara con su mano y el chico palidecio.

-No hagas eso, recuerda que eres muy ¡Torpe!

Eso último lo grito por que a Bridgette se le cayó el plató de sopa caliente sobre él.

-¡Lo siento!

Félix se fue corriendo al baño a darse un baño mientras repetía en su mente una y otra vez que ella era una chica y no la podía lastimar por sus principios y por que por un extraño motivo ella era más fuerte que él.

-¿Por qué me tuve que enfermar en plenas vacaciones?

Abrió las regaderas para bañarse en paz.

-¿Cómo es que una chica tan bonita puede ser tan molesta?

Se volvió a sonrojar por sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza.

-S...seguro es por la fiebre.

El timbre volvió a sonar, se acercó a la puerta molestó y miró a la chica con enojó.

-¡Hazme el favor de dejar ese maldito timbre y vete!

Bridgette lo miró con burla pero su rostro se sonrojo y volteó la mirada hacía otro lado mientras apuntaba al chico con su dedo.

-Recuerda que vamos a secundaria y no estamos preparados para ese pasó.

El chico levantó una ceja confundido hasta que recordó que cuando salió del baño estaba desnudo y no se puso ni una toalla encima.

-¡Rayos!

Se fue corriendo avergonzado y Bridgette soltó una pequeña risita mientras veía como su amado se iba a su habitación.

-Lindas pompis.

-¡Te escuché!

Y ahora su risa fue más sonora.  
.

.  
Un par de horas más tardes luego de que Félix haya conseguido dormir un rato abrió sus ojos con cansancio, vio como Bridgette se acercó a el y fingió estar dormido.

-Esperó y te recuperes pronto.

Le puso un paño mojado en su frente y lo besó en la mejilla.

El chico abrió un poco su ojo y sonrió al ver como ella se sentaba a su lado y leía un libró.

"Quizas no sea tan molesta"

Y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa para...

"Un momento ¿un libró? ¡Su diario!"

Se levantó de golpe y se lo arrebató dejando a la chica confundida.

-¡No toques mí diario!

La chica soltó una risita y le mostró el diario que tenía.

-Ese es mí diario, no el tuyo, o a poco tu tienes uno rosa también.

El rubio se sonrojo y vio que efectivamente ese diario no era suyo.

Miró como la chica le sonreía con esos hermosos labios que lo volvieron a hipnotizar y se le acercó molesto.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!

La abrazó con una mano, con la otra tomo su barbilla y se le acercó lentamente.

-Ésos labios han llegado a mí límite y esta fiebre también.

Se relambio sus labios y se acercó a los de ella pero una mano se posó sobre su frente y lo paró.

-Tú fiebre aumentó, sera mejor que te recuestes que yo me quedaré a cuidarte.

De un empujón lo acostó en la cama y él la miró con fastidio.

"¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan torpemente linda?"

Suspiró derrotado y sonrío cuando ella volvió a ponerle un paño sobre su frente.

"Quizás no sea tan malo estar enfermó"

Miró con ternura a su enfermera particular por que sabía que ella no abusaria de el mientras estaba con fiebre.

-Cuando te cures terminaremos lo empezaste por que yo no me quiero enfermar.

Y suspiró derrotado ya que luego tendría que recompensar a la chica y sacar ése timbre tan molesto.

Ella se sentó en la silla que tenía juntó a su amado y sonrió.

"No puedo creer que me haya querido besar"

Félix tomó su mano y ambos sonrieron sonrojados.

"Seguro es por la fiebre"

Y Plagg miraba de su escondite con fastidio por que sospechaba que los dos pensaban lo mismo.

-Adolescentes.

Y volvió a comer su tan amado queso.

Fin?  
.

.  
Hola!

A Félix le tocó el feo momento de enfermarse en vacaciones y no poder besar a su bella enfermera.

Esperó que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima... 


End file.
